Such an x-ray device is widely known according to the prior art. In such devices, a generator for generating high-voltage is positioned or mounted on the floor of a room accommodating the x-ray device. An x-ray source is fixed to a ceiling stand which is accommodated, for its part, in a moveable fashion in a guide rail mounted on the ceiling of the room. The x-ray source is connected to the generator via an up to 24 m long high-voltage cable. The high-voltage cable is fixed to the ceiling via a number of fixing means guided on the guide rail in a moveable fashion and is suspended between the fixing means in loops. If the position of the x-ray source changes, the high-voltage cable can thus be moved to and fro thereby ensuring an adequate freedom of movement of the x-ray tube.
The conventional x-ray device is disadvantageous in many respects, and the high-voltage cable suspended from the ceiling in loops can sometimes interfere with a positioning of the x-ray source. Aside from this, an injudicious movement of the x-ray tube can also lead to patients or staff sustaining injuries. The provision of the relatively stiff high-voltage cable renders the x-ray source moveable only with a relatively significant amount of effort. The assembly of the high-voltage cable is complex and expensive. Finally, the conventional relatively long high-voltage cable has a capacitance which cannot be ignored, which results in an unwanted current flow and thus x-rays even after the generator has been switched off. This in turn undesirably increases the applied dose.